Stupid High School
by Sakura Li-chan
Summary: Rina and her friends have been transferred to Tokyo High. She believes that guys are idiots and only love a girl for her looks. Can Felix prove this wrong? Other characters from different animes show up! The Golden Sun crew show up as well! M just in case
1. First Day

Sayomi-chan: Hello! Welcome to my new fanfic!

Sakura-chan: Hi! Please, enjoy it!

Kero-chan: She doesn't own any of this except the plot..well...we're not sure.

Ugh...I have just been transferred to Tokyo High and I already made the BIGGEST mistake I could ever do in my life! The high school guys are already drooling after Luchia, Hanon, and I walked inside the school. Not only that, but the sluts were already giving us death glares. What a lovely welcoming committee; it makes me feel right at home. Since we've been transferred so many times, we already knew where to go: the principal's office. Luchia and Hanon stayed by my side, scared that the girls might kill them. We made it to the principal's office safely as the principal insisted we come in her office. The principal looked like she was in her forties and seemed nice enough.

"Welcome to Tokyo High, ladies. It is always nice to have new students join us. Ihave asked three members of student council to help show you around, but they couldn't come so they asked their brothers to show you around." the principal said as I rolled my eyes. Great...another guy to start drooling while showing me around and look at my breasts instead of my face when talking to me. The three "tour guides" came in and stood in front of us. Well, I have to admit, the guy standing in front of me looked better than the other guys at school, but the question was , is he different from other guys as well?

"Hello ladies, I am Felix Mizaki. I'm a junior and older brother of the vice president that was supposed to be showing a Miss Touin around." the guy with brown hair that covered his left eye said. That was the guy in front of me.

"That's me." I said as Felix looked at me.

"Well, nice to meet you Touin-san." Felix said as I looked over at Hanon. Typical...she had gone gaga over the guy in front of her. I learned that this guy with long aqua hair and aquamarine eyes was named Alex and a junior as well. Then I looked at Luchia as she seemed to be comfortable with the guy with brown hair and emerald eyes named Sasame, and he was also a junior. These guys were in the same grade as us. They lead us out and showed us around school. Gross! I've only been walking around for fifteen minutes and I'm already grossed out. There were couples making out all over the place, but the guys seemed oblivious to it. I decided to ignore the bumbling idiots by listening ot my iPod, which was luckily in my pocket. Felix seemed to have noticed that I was ignoring him and chuckled a bit. What's so funny about that?

"Sorry about that. It was obvious you were ignoring us. What are you listening to?" Felix asked as he came closer to me.

"Ark by Elysion, why?" I asked as he nodded in response.

"Their music is great. You should really pay attention Touin-san. Can I see your schedule so I can show you to your classes?" Felix asked kindly as I secretly rolled my eyes. Ugh...typical guy response. They ask about your classes then "magically appear" in the same class as you. I gave him my schedule as he looked at it.

"So?" I asked. I was already tired with this guy.

"We have the same classes." he said as I wanted to bang my head against the wall. Why?! Why me of all people?!

"So, what class is first?" I asked as he looked at my schedule.

"Let's see...it's Physics first. Want to come with me?" he asked. Like I had a choice. I was stuck with this guy for the rest of the day...hell, the rest of the school year!

"Sure." I said as I waited for him to get going. Wait, where's Hanon, Luchia and the other two bumbling idiots? Oh crap, I lost them. I'll look for them later. We started walking to Physics class as the oh so kind (not!) cheerleaders came up to us.

"Who's the loser Felix?" one of the cheerleaders said. I suppose she was the queen of their evilness.

"She is not a loser Yumi, get lost." Felix replied coldly. Wow...this guy was standing up for me. If I didn't know any better I'd actually think he loved...whoa slow down there Rina, did we just not agree that guys are not important? Yumi looked pissed and boy was it priceless! I wish I had my camera with me.

"Ugh...be glad you're hot and your younger sister is vice president of the student council, co-captain of the cheerleading squad and best friends with the oh so kind Sakura Kinomoto herself, who is Syaoran Li's girlfriend, or I'd totally slap you for that." Yumi said as her evil drones agreed with her. Typical cheerleaders...none of them are any different...(well I'm not sure about Felix's sister since I never met her myself, but if she's siblings with this idiot, she's probably as annoying.) I decided to give her a present by slapping her across the face.

"Oops! My bad, I thought there was a giant wasp in front of me." I said as she ran away, crying along with her drones. Felix seemed amused and laughed at this.

"Great one Touin-san." he said as I started to get annoyed.

"Call me Rina...don't call me by my last name...only my worst enemies or people I really hate call me that." I said as I picked up my stuff that the evil witches made me drop. Now this guy may be annoying, but he's not qualified as my worst enemy or the people I really hate. Felix smiled a bit and kneeled down to help me pick my stuff up. We both reached for the Physics book as his hand was on mine. It sent electric shocks down my spine. Call me paranoid or call me crazy, but please don't tell me that this is supposed to be like those high school romance thing where the girl and guy touch each other and receives electric shocks. Felix quickly grabbed my textbook and got up as I stood up and took my book, careful to not make contact.

"We should get going before we both get detention, Rina-chan." he said as he left me behind. What a jerk! The least he could do was wait for me! But noooo, he just has to ditch me! Stupid jerk, stupid high school, stupid life!

Sayomi-chan: There! First chapter down! I think I was a bit too harsh on Felix from Rina's point of view...I'll post up the same story, but on Sakura's point of view! I hope you like it!

Sakura-chan: Read and review please.


	2. Stop Ignoring Me!

Sayomi-chan: I'm so excited to be starting another story! Thank you to my reviewers!

Sakura-chan: Please try to send more reviews or Sayomi-chan might think that the story is bad and quit updating. We only update if you send us reviews, so please try to review and encourage us to keep writing.

Three classes in blocks had past and it was already lunch time. Felix still hasn't talked to me and managed to walk ahead of me as well. Okay, so maybe I was harsh on the guy, but the least he could do was stop ignoring me! What was his problem anyway? Oh...forget it, if he ignores me, fine! Two can play at this game! I took out my iPod and started listening to Stardust. A girl in a cheerleading uniform that was shorter than me, jumped and hugged Felix. Ha! I'm not saving your sorry ass from a cheerleader this time, you good for nothing jerk! Felix smiled a bit and hugged her back. Wait, what the hell is going on?! Was he actually wanting this cheerleader to hug him?! I felt the cold metal of my iPod in my hand almost to the point of breaking it. Wait, was I getting jealous over this girl for hugging this jerk?

"Hi Felix-niisan!" the girl exclaimed as my grip on my iPod loosened a bit. Did she just say Felix-niisan, or are my ears deceiving me?

"Hi Jenna." he replied as I sweatdropped. Ah, so this was Jenna...oops...

"So, who's your girlfriend?" she asked as I noticed a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Whoa, slow down there little girl! Did you just ask if I was HIS girlfriend?! Ha! Nice joke! You should really be a comedienne! If you do, tell me so I can watch your show on TV. For some reason, my heart started beating like crazy and a blush crept to my cheeks. What the hell is going on?!

"She's not my girlfriend, Jen...she's the new student you're supposed to be showing around; remember?" he said as my heart suddenly shattered to pieces. Why was I suddenly hurt when he told her that I wasn't his girlfriend? I started getting pissed to the point where my heartbreak would seem like it never existed. So, I'm just a random new student to you, eh? Well, screw you! You're a total asshole!

"Hi, my name is Rina Touin. Might I suggest that your brother get lessons on how to be a real gentleman, because he gave me a bad tour and he's a total jerk!" I exclaimed as I slapped him across the face, hopefully leaving a mark and ran outside as tears finally broke free. Why the hell was I crying? Well to hell with that asshole, I can manage around finding my way around this school without that asswipe. As the tears finally stopped, I looked around a bit and felt like an outcast. I noticed a cheerleader coming up to me. Oh great, her evil highness sent her drone to get back or possibly torment me.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" the cheerleader asked in an angelic voice. Wait, were my ears deceiving me again? Aren't all cheerleaders (that I've met anyways) supposed to have bad voices? So, why the hell was this cheerleader's voice kind and angelic? Her eyes were soft and gentle, not like the other cheerleaders who only had lust for guy's attention.

"I'm new around here." I mumbled as a guy came to join us. I guess he was her boyfriend. Ah, no wonder her eyes didn't have lust, she already had a boyfriend.

"Oh! Do you want me to show you around? My name is Sakura Kinomoto by the way and this is Syaoran Li." she said. Ah, so this is the famous kind Sakura those evil witches were talking about. That explains all and cleared my confusion.

"Can you? My name is Rina Touin by the way. Nice to meet you." I said as Sakura nodded.

"I thought pretty boy was supposed to show her around?" Syaoran said as I looked at him, confused. Who the hell was pretty boy?

"Syaoran-kun quit calling Felix-kun a pretty boy, he has a name you know." Sakura said as I started laughing so hard that my sides started to hurt. Syaoran laughed along with me, then unwillingly, Sakura joined us as well. If Syaoran hated Felix as much as I did right now, then I knew that we were going to be great friends. I stopped laughing along with them as I gave Syaoran a high-five.

"That's a good nickname for that jerk. Can I join you two for lunch? I mean, if it doesn't bother you." I said as Sakura nodded.

"Of course! I would have shown you around myself when Jenna-chan asked, but I was busy with something else...I'm sorry." she apologized as I shook my head. She doesn't have to be sorry about it.

"No, it's okay." I said as I saw that she cheered up from what I said. Syaoran extended his hand out. I took it as he shook my hand.

"Good job on slapping Yumi by the way. I would have punched her ugly face myself, but your slapped worked and left a better mark on her ugly face and dignity so I decided against it." he said as I smiled. Finally, a guy that wasn't after my looks. I can surely be great friends with this guy.

"No problem, she was getting on my nerves, and I hope it did leave a mark on her dignity." I said as Sakura patted me on the back.

"Not all cheerleaders are like Yumi-chan, Rina-chan." she said as I was shocked. How did she know I thought that? I don't remember telling her.

"We should go eat lunch now, the group is waiting for us." Syaoran said as Sakura held my hand and I followed them. Maybe high school won't be so bad...I mean I'm fine with being friends with Sakura and Syaoran. I would be fine without that jerk wad of a tour guide of mine following me everywhere. We went over by the cherry blossom tree and I saw their group. I was mistaken; high school officially sucked for one reason and one reason only...Mr. I'm-Going-to-Ignore-You-Now was sitting right there, staring at me, with that dumb look on his face that I've seen on every guy that stares at me. Looks like my slap did wonders on his face since it was still red. If I were able to mind read him, I would probably be hearing things that are not meant to be heard by little children. I also saw Luchia and Hanon sitting next to their 'tour guides.' Wait...the group is consisted of couples with the exception of me and Mr. Jerk! No way am I eating lunch here! But I couldn't hurt Sakura's feelings by telling her I did not want to eat lunch with them, so I came up with a lame excuse and looked at Sakura.

"I just remembered I needed to go to the library to get something. I'm so sorry." I apologized as I quickly ran away from the group. I didn't know where the hell I was going, but I knew that I didn't want to go back. As I was running, I noticed a group of guys looking at me with that 'I'm thinking about how you will look like in bed with me' look on their face. Crap! A dead end! I turned around as the guys that were staring at me earlier were in front of me. Okay, so...for the first time in my mermaid life, I'm scared. (That's pretty hard to admit for me) Please...anyone or anything, save me!

Sayomi-chan: (gasp) What will happen?! Please send me reviews on what you think will happen as soon as possible! The faster you send me reviews, the faster you find out what happens to Rina.


	3. My Hero

Sayomi-chan: Hello! Thank you so much for the updates!

Sakura-chan: Yeah, we really appreciate it!

Kero-chan: She doesn't own any of this..except probably the plot. She hasn't read any like this, so until further notice, this plot is hers!

Sayomi-chan: Tell me if you want me to put the same story up, but from Sakura's point of view.

The guys had already cornered me in a tight spot. I tried to look for any chance to escape, but couldn't find any, with the exception of the window. I was thinking of jumping off the window to escape, but seeing as how Hanon shoved me into the girls' uniform to show my "gift" as she had put it, jumping out of the window in a mini-skirt even with shorts underneath was not an option. Aqua Regina, if you are there, and if you can hear my prayer, please save me! I've been a good mermaid! I did what I was supposed to do. Please, save me. I decided to embrace my curse by being cornered by guys and closed my eyes. I heard a punch being blown, but didn't feel the pain. I decided to take a peek to see Mr. Jerk beating the crap out of these guys. If I wasn't so terrified from the anger and vengeance in his eyes, I would have helped him. Somehow, anger and vengeance just didn't mix with that soft chocolate brown eyes of his. Wait, why was he suddenly saving me? I slapped him across the face in front of his sister! He stopped when the guys were on the ground, groaning in pain. He turned to face me and came closer. I saw that his eyes were back to being soft with that unknown emotion in his eyes.

"They didn't touch you, did they?" he asked in a soft voice as I shook my head. My heart started beating like crazy at that look on his face. It wasn't that disgusted look I loathed so much from guys, but a much more caring look.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" I asked coldly as he winced from my tone. Hell, even I was surprised at my tone towards him.

"Because...you're my friend." he said as I looked at him. Hm...I guess I'll believe it for now. He proved himself to my trust by saving me from what could have ended horribly.

"You're not mad at me for slapping you across the face?" I asked as he shook his head. This guy was really weird...most guys would be pissed if a girl dare hurt their pride, and slapping them across the face was one thing that hurt their pride the most, especially in front of an audience.

"I had it coming anyways...I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you...I thought you were like the other girls, but boy was I wrong. That slap hurt!" he exclaimed as I guggled. So that's why he was such a jerk!

"So it goes to prove that you have never been slapped by a girl other than me?" I asked as I stopped giggling. He looked at me and thought a moment.

"Nope, you're the first girl to catch me off guard, consider it an honor. No one has ever caught me off guard until you. Plus, no girl has the will to slap me...you really are different from other girls.." he said as the bell rang. He already knew what class I had next since he was in all my classes. He looked at me then said, "We have Japanese then Forensic Performance (a/n: If you have questions about this class PM me.) and that's the end of today." He took my hand and walked down to our next class. We walked in and took our seats in the far back. The teacher then came in and took roll and looked at me with a dirty look on his face. Oh, come on! Even the teacher here is hitting on me. I heard Felix murmur something to himself as he passed a note to me. I opened it and read:

"Are you doing anything after school? I could show you around town. - Felix"

I smiled and re-read it again. He was trying to make it up to me. I wrote back a quick "No, I'm not doing anything after school...so sure! I'll come with you." and gave it back to him. He looked at my reply and looked surprised. He wrote in it and gave it back to me. I opened and read:

"You actually accept my invitation Riri? Aren't you scared I might rape you?"

What the hell? He gave me a pet name already? I rolled my eyes at what he said. I already knew that I shouldn't trust people so easily. I wrote back a quick "Would you rather I get in lost in town by myself, or would you please just show me around town? Besides, I can always punch you where it hurts." and gave it back to him. He looked at it and winced a bit. I wanted to laugh so badly, but I didn't want Mr. Child Molester to get all delightful being alone with me in detention. He wrote back and gave it to me.

"Great! Then it's a date!...er not that kind of date. And please don't do that, I still want to continue my family line, thank you very much."

I blushed a bit and looked at him. He had a tinge of pink on his cheeks. The bell rang as I got up and waited for Felix out in the hallway. The senior guys were all staring at places I really don't want to mention. Felix, being the nice guy he is, saved me again from the wrath of the guys by wrapping his arm around my waist. I played along and leaned closer to him. Mmm...his cologne smelt so good. It wasn't like those strong colognes other guys wore, it was much softer, much more bearable to smell. We came in the classroom and sat down. Sakura and her friend came up to me as Sakura looked concerned.

"Rina-chan, is everything alright? I was worried when you ran away from us." Sakura said with genuine concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about." I said as her friend extended her hand out.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji by the way, nice to meet you Rina-chan." she said as I shook her hand.

"Same here." I said as she smiled.

"So, do you like Mizaki-san?" she said as she looked towards Felix then towards me.

"Nope, he just helped me from the wrath of guys that's all. He's just a friend." I said as I noticed that I was blushing and my heart was beating like there was no tomorrow.

"If you say so, Felix lover." was the last thing she said before the bell rang.

Sayomi-chan: Thank you for reading! Please review!


	4. What Is This?

Sayomi-chan: I'm disappointed...

Sakura-chan: Why?

Sayomi-chan: Not a lot of people have been reviewing...some people just read it and not leave any reviews saying if it was good or bad...and those that are reviewing won't tell me if I should write from your point of view...

Sakura-chan: That is upsetting...oh and forgive me, readers. I'm used to spelling the mermaids' name the way it is in the story, so please bear with me.

Kero-chan: Please, readers out there, review and I will give you each a...a...a...

Sakura-chan: Review, and Kero-chan will give you each a virtual cake.

Kero-chan: Yeah, that.

My heart was beating like crazy that I could harldy pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Was what Tomoyo said true? Did I really love him? I shook my head to the ridiculous thought. No, I made a vow not to get my heart involved with anyone at all. Especially after what happened to Luchia and Kaito. I started doodling on my notebook as the class wore on. How was I going to handle it if what Tomoyo said was true? I couldn't transfer schools anymore since Noelle and Karen had banned us (me in particular) from transferring again, fussing about missing too many school days. The bell's sound had awaken me from my daydreams as I noticed what I drew. It was a weird brown thing I had seen in my dreams the night before. It had these round blue eyes with a weird tail, but it was cute in a way. What did this brown creature have to do with anything? Felix was waiting for me, so I got up as he helped me carry my textbooks. (Damn this guy must workout or something, he's carrying his textbooks plus mine...that is heavy considering the classes we have.)

"Um, I need to do something for a minute, be right back." I said as he nodded. I walked in the bathroom to see her evil highness with two of her drones. Great, a royal pain in the ass visit from the daughter of Hades herself.

"Keep your slutty little hands off my beloved Felix, you little whore. He belongs to me and me only." her evil highness said as I tried to hold my laughter in.

"Like yeah...Felix loves Yumi-sama, and don't you dare try to use like your slutty charms on him. 'Cuz like we'll totally like hurt you." her drone said as I put an arm around my stomach, still trying to hold my laughter in. Me, a whore and a slut! Ha! Have they checked in the mirror lately! Felix, in love with these idiots! Ha! I think he'd rather be shot 500 times, get ran over by a truck, get burned and get butt-raped by a gay guy than be in love with these idiots! I couldn't hold it in anymore and I started laughing. Her evil highness then tried to grab me by the hair as I quickly ducked before she could touch a strand of hair on my head. I went back to being serious as I kicked one of her drones to the wall.

"Have you checked in the mirror lately? Because the last time I checked, you were the slut and whore! Also, a word of advice, Mizaki-kun is a human being, much like myself, not a sex toy or a pet that belongs to anyone, like you, you fucking whore. Besides, I don't think anyone would want to be owned by you or be your owner for that fact. Don't confuse other people to be sex slaves like you." I said as she stood there, fuming. I took this to be my chance to slap her across the face again and kick all three of them to the wall. I dusted my uniform and walked out to see Felix laughing like there was no tomorrow. He saw me and immediately stopped laughing.

"You really are different from other girls! No one has had the courage to do that to Yumi! Well, with the exception of Jenna, Sakura-chan, Amaya-chan, Hiita-chan and Meilin-chan, but that is a different story. Oh, and thank you, for telling her off by the way." he said as I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. 

"She was getting on my nerves with her rant of how you belonged to her and whatnot. Anyways, wasn't there something you needed to do?" I asked as he quickly remembered that he offered to show me around the town and held my hand. The electric shock came again after he held my hand. He didn't seem to notice the shock that was affecting me from his touch. We walked by a cerulean Mercedes (a/n: I don't know if the color for this car exists...I'm not a car person) as he went by the driver side and unlocked the door. Wait, this is his car! Damn, he was rich, I only had an emerald green Prius (which was at home since Hanon insisted that she drives her car). Hey, it was helping our polluted world. He got in his car and leaned over to open the passenger door. I got in as he turned the ignition on and drove out the school parking lot. It was quiet for a long time until he turned the stereo on. It happened to be Mother Symphony. Oh great, a fan...how lovely, let's hear what his dirty thoughts involve around.

"I like Green Pearl. I love all her songs." he said, his eyes still on the road. Why did he like my songs? I'm a horrible singer compared to Coco and Noelle.

"Really? You don't like her for just her body?" I asked, trying to disguise the curiousity in my voice.

"Yes, I love her songs, no I don't like her just for her body." he replied as I looked at my hands. They were suddenly so interesting to see.

"What do you think about Yellow Pearl or Deep Blue Pearl?" I asked for the benefit of Coco and Noelle.

"Their voices are okay...you should ask Ivan or Auron for their opinion. The only thing you'd hear are praises for them, it gets annoying though...they never shut up. Don't ever put Auron and Alex in the same room together. Trust me, Alex can get very evil when it comes to Aquamarine Pearl and her ability on singing, and Auron says that her voice is too high-pitched and irritating, leading to the argument of the century. One time, Syaoran had to knock the both of them out for being so annoying. That was actually quite funny." he said as we came to a stop at a bookstore. I looked at him, conufused.

"Why are we here?" I asked as he took the keys out of the ignition and looked at me.

"Well, I sort of need to go to the bookstore, you don't mind, do you? I mean I can come back tomorrow." he said as I immediately shook my head.

"No, it's okay, you're driving anyways." I said as he smiled and got out of the car. I was unbuckling the seatbelt as he opened the door for me.

"Ladies first." he said politely as I got out. He took my hand and took me inside the bookstore. I looked at him, huh...so he wasn't like other guys. I'll give this guy a chance to be my friend. (Tomoyo-chan: And be more than that later on! Ohohohoho! Sayomi-chan: Shut up Tomoyo...you're ruining it!) We looked through racks to find books and soon he left to go look for his own book. I found two books that looked interesting enough. "101 Ways to Find Out if a Guy is Flirting With You" and "101 Ways to Insult the School Slut." This should seriously do wonders, the only problem was that I forgot my money at home...I only brought enough money for my lunch. Felix was in line with his purchases when he saw me.

"Want me to pay those for you?" he asked as I looked up.

"Are you sure you'd be okay about paying it?" I asked as he nodded. I'll let him pay for it this time, but I'll pay him tomorrow, and probably make him a box lunch. He put my books in his arms and waited in line. This was awkward, I can't handle silence as long as I used to, thanks to loud-mouth Hanon, Luchia and Coco.

"So how many siblings do you have?" I asked as he smiled.

"Only one, how about you?" he asked as I nervously played with my hair after seeing him smile. What was this strange emotion I felt for him? Why was this happening to me!

"I'm an only child." I said as he frowned a bit. Oh Mercury, why did he have to frown? For some reason, I can't stand that frown.

"Oh...you must get lonely sometimes." he said as I shook my head.

" No, not really. I have Hanon and Luchia, they're like my younger siblings in a way." I said which was somewhat true, considering we were all mermaids. He smiled a bit as we were finally up. He paid for it and left to go back to his car.

�

Sayomi-chan: Rina is slowly realizing her feelings! Yay! 

Sakura-chan: (smiles) Yup.

Tomyo-chan: Ohohoho! If she doesn't, I'll make her!

Sayomi-chan: (sweatdrops) Anyways, read and review!


	5. Is This a Date!

Sayomi-chan: It's Spring Break! Yay!! 

Sakura-chan: (smiles) We can finally catch up on the fanfiction, huh Sayomi-chan?

Sayomi-chan: You bet! Also, please my fellow readers, review! And tell me if I should write a separate story from Sakura's point of view on this story.

After we left the bookstore, he drove around town as I watched it out my window. Damn, Tokyo was HUGE!! There were so many tall buildings in the city with so many people walking around. (a/n: I wouldn't know, since I've never been there!) He stayed quiet the whole time, just driving around. It seemed very busy in the city and I was glad that I wasn't walking around or I'd get lost while trying to find a bookstore or something. I got bored and decided to start a conversation with him.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. Okay, so maybe that was the wrong question to ask him, but I didn't have anything else to say and I was bored. (You can't really blame me, I was getting bored of the silence...)

"No, all the girls in that school are sluts (Excuse me? Are you calling me a slut?! You don't even know me that much!), with the exception of my friends, meaning you and the others (Okay, good boy)." he said as he looked at me. His eyes were just so mesmerizing...it was that chocolate brown that looked really delicious on vanilla ice cream...wait, what the hell?! Don't fall for his charms Rina! Or you might end up like Luchia after being dumped by Kaito! "Do you have any boyfriends?" he asked as I looked at the window. I saw my reflection and boy, it was horrible! My face was a bright red and looked like a Christmas wreath against my emerald green hair. Why the hell was he asking me anyway? Did I look like the type of girl to get a boyfriend? Besides, guys are jackasses! Take Kaito for example! That asswipe just dated Luchia to use her to get another girl! All guys go after girls only to use for tools to get another girl to like them and that cycle goes on and on...

"No, I moved too much to get a boyfriend and I don't believe in long distance relationships. Besides, all the guys I met so far are sex hungry or total jerks." I said as he looked at the road again. I noticed that it was getting dark outside as he stopped the car again, but this time in front of an expensive looking restaurant. (Crap...I'm going to need to make an expensive looking box lunch or something...) Looks like I'll need to pay him for this too. My stomach growled as soon as the ignition was off as he laughed at this. What? You couldn't really blame me for being hungry. I wasted my energy kicking the shit out of the daughter of Hades and her minions.

"Looks like I came to the right stop." he said as he got out and walked to my side to open my door. I got out as he held my hand. Again, electric shocks ran through us from the touch, but it still had no effect on him. Compared to the way people were dressed that I saw as I walked in, I immediately felt underdressed in my school uniform. Felix seemed to not mind being seen in this restaurant wearing his school uniform. It seemed kind of obvious though...I mean he looked really hot wearing that uniform...wait, what the hell?! Stop thinking that Rina! I shook my head to erase that thought, what was I thinking? We walked up to the waiter as Felix still held my hand.

"Table for two please." Felix politely requested as the waiter nodded and brought us to our table and handed us our menus. Felix set the menus down on the table and pulled out the chair for me as I sat down. He pushed me in gently and then went to sit in his chair across from me. A few seconds later, a waitress came with the breadsticks and cups of water. She stared at Felix for a minute and started blushing as she walked away, which Felix seemed to have ignored. I took a sip of my water as Felix looked at me. I blushed and looked away. What the hell is wrong with me? My face grew a darker red when he reached out to to hold my hand. He brought my hand to his face and kissed my hand then knuckles. I blushed even more at the touch of those soft lips of his against my skin. My heart started beating like there was no tomorrow. He stopped as the same waitress came to take our orders. The whole time, she was glaring at me, I don't really know why though...and when she looked at Felix, she had googly eyes at him. Ah, so I see the problem, this girl hated me for being with him. The waitress walked away after Felix ordered as Felix still held my hand. I looked down trying to let my bangs cover my face. I don't know what this feeling was in my heart, but somehow, it was different from all the other emotions I felt in my life.

"Uh...this is a very nice restaurant..." I said as I immediately wanted to bang my head on the table for that lame comment. 

"It is, isn't it? It's my favorite restaurant when I was younger, and it still is." he said as the waitress came with our orders. He let go of my hand and started eating. Hell, even when he's eating, he's so graceful and sexy...what the fuck! Calm down Rina! Don't fall for his charms damn it! I tried to calm myself down before I embarassed myself in front of him. After I had calmed down enough, I started eating and enjoyed my dinner. I can't even remember when the last good dinner I had was. While I was eating, I looked around and saw that the restaurant was filled with couples; both married and teenage couples. I even thought I saw Sakura and Syaoran together in a table. They were such a cute couple, I was sort of jealous that I couldn't get a boyfriend. Wait, no I wasn't! I didn't even want a boyfriend! I choked as soon as I remembered that we were in a couple restaurant. It made me feel awkward...what would Sakura and Syaoran think if they saw us? Would they think that we were actually a couple? I suppressed a shudder from the thought of this as I finished my dinner. He was already finished and as soon as I was done, he called for the check. The girl in the table next to us was staring at Felix and all his glory. I suddenly felt another weird emotion run through my veins. What the hell? Then I felt a guy staring at my breasts then at my body. Okay, now I was absolutely pissed! Can I please go to one place without having any guy stare at my body?! Felix seemed to have noticed this and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. Whoa, slow down there fella! This cheek is not for kissing to anyone! The girl and the guy suddenly stopped staring at us as the waitress came back with our check. He left the money plus tip on the table and went outside with me to his car. I got in as he shut the door behind me and went to the driver side and got in then started his car.

"Thanks for dinner." I said as he drove through Tokyo again.

"You're welcome. Anyways, where do you live?" he asked as I looked at him.

"Ten miles south from the school." I said as he nodded and headed to the school then started driving in the direction I told him.

"Oh...about earlier...with the Yumi accident...thank you so much." he said as I shook my head.

"No problem. The daughter of Hades deserved every slap and kick I gave her." I said as he laughed. His laugh was so comforting and sexy...stop thinking that already Rina!! 

"You're right...she did. So which house is it?" he asked as I realized we were on my street.

"It's the peachy white one." I said as he nodded and kept driving. He seemed shy to be by me, I wonder why. Most guys would be drooling after me, but FElix didn't do that why? He came to a stop in front of my house (which I was sharing with my fellow mermaid princess friends and Hippo, the annoying talking penguin) with the curtains drawn to the windows. Ha, I already knew Hanon, Luchia, and Coco were watching through those curtains. They were so nosy sometimes, I hated it. Felix got out again and opened the car door for me and helped me out. He then opened the trunk to get my textbooks and backpack and gave it to me along with the two books I bought. After that, he walked me to the front door as I knew that behind those curtains, six pairs of evil little eyes were looking out.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said as he stroked my cheek as I started blushing. Why did his touch affect me so much?! First at the restaurant, then right now!

"I'm really glad you're not like the other girls, Rina-chan." he said as I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked softly as he touched my lips with his thumb. My heart just kept beating like crazy as he leaned closer. His face was now a few centimeters away from my own. I could see those chocolate brown eyes of his have that unknown emotion in them. I wonder how I looked like to him? Probably a crazy blushing idiot or something.

"I really don't know..." was all I heard as I felt his lips on mine. I was surprised (Hey, you can't really blame me..this was my first kiss being stolen by him for Aqua Regina's sake!) by this action. He stopped and kissed my cheek then left. What the hell was that?! I stood there, confused, heart still beating like crazy for a good five minutes until Noelle opened the door and told me to come inside before I caught a cold.

"Oooh! Rina-chan got a boyfriend!" Seira chirped happily as I ignored her and went to my room. As I suspected, they were all watching that little stunt Felix pulled on me. Why did he kiss me all of a sudden? I quickly put my stuff away and went downstair. Coco was being her annoying self and kept on pestering me to tell her how the kiss was. How the hell should I know?! I wasn't even paying attention to the kiss! I was trying to figure out why he kissed me in the first place! I got annoyed and went to my room (again) to go to sleep. I got dressed in my pajamas and went to sleep, not bothering to watch my favorite TV show. That was the first night that I dreamt of Felix and what it would be like to be his girlfriend.

Sayomi-chan: There! Sorry for the long update!

Sakura-chan: She was stuck with writer's block.

Sayomi-chan: (sweatdrops) Yeah...please review!


	6. Author's Note: Must READ!

Okay, so here's my dilemma at this point my fellow readers:

Still am suffering from writers' block and I get random ideas that don't pertain to any of the stories.

Getting used to the new school I was transferred to this year.

Trying to maintain all my grades so I don't get banned from the computer forever

Please, be patient with me. I promise you, as soon as I get more ideas, I will post them up as soon as possible. For now, if you want, I could post up the new ideas that have been popping up during the painful writers' block.


End file.
